I Choose You
by RubyAppleRose
Summary: What Happened after Zoe returned to Wade in the last episode? did she choose him or golden boy George? Rated T because I'm paranoid


**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so it's probably not that great and the characters are a bit OOC, but I couldn't resist writing this after watching the season finale :0) Hope you like it!**

** (I obviously own none of these characters! unfortunately.)**

* * *

_I choose you._

"Hey" he smiled at me, lounging across the bed wrapped up in my mocha coloured sheets. I smiled back and wondered why we hadn't done this before. Seeing him there -so relaxed and at home- clears the confusing emotions running through me, until there's just him, in my head and my heart.

I walk over and lay next to him, perching my head on his shoulder. I take a deep breath – I can't lie to him now can I? Not after tonight – before speaking.

"That was George..." I was talking in barely a whisper. He tensed beneath me and started to ramble, covering the hurt and jealousy he felt. He started to move away from me, edging out of bed quickly.

"Well, I guess I better get back then... don't wanna waste the time you can have with hi-"

I gripped his arm. Hard. He turned back with his face etched with confusion and underlying pain. "Where are you going? Stay here" I pulled him back down and started to stroke his arm, hoping to relive the tension in his body.

"He cancelled the wedding" he stayed silent. "And he thought that it would be fine to want me back now" wade's face crumpled at that, so I quickly carried on "but I don't want to. He chose Lemon before, when he had the chance to be with me and to be honest, I'm glad!" he turned and flashed a small smile at me, so I continued, wanting to be able to keep that smile in place. "Really he's an idiot to think that he could just leave Lemon for me like some back-up plan, kissing me like nothing has happened-"

"He kissed you?" wade looked outraged, but my earlier words gave him the confidence to edge closer in a protective stance. "I was shocked. He didn't have the right, and tomorrow I will tell him so. Tomorrow I will tell him everything that should have been said."

"And what's that doc?" the gleam to his eyes had returned from earlier – which made me melt inside.

"That he was a fantasy I made up in my head. That we were so similar I felt drawn to him, when I had no one else to relate to. That I fantasised of him wanting me – but that's not what I dream of anymore." We interlaced fingers, his thumb stroking the back of my hand "when you stopped talking to me, all I could think of were ways to try to get you to forgive me. I would stay awake for hours, trying to find something which would stop you avoiding me and help me regain your trust after what I did."

"I deserved it Zoe. After what I said about you to Jesse, I definitely deserved what happened at the race. I was just so angry at you! I mean you had known me for what? Six months, right? I was trying so hard for you to notice me. I ended up acting like a 4th grader towards you, I was so interested. Then Jesse came swooping in and he got an accepted date invite in less than an hour! "He wrapped his arm around my silk clad shoulder to stroke the pale skin of my neck. "I was so jealous of him. I couldn't stand the thought of him flaunting you in my face-tormenting me- just because he could. That hurt the most, knowing that my brother was the better choice."

"How could he ever be better than you wade? You have a good heart. And I think that is the most important thing. Would Jesse ever think to help your dad off of a rooftop? Would he sleep on my couch overnight to comfort me when I was scared of the ghosts?"

He sat up and turned to face me "that may be true, but that doesn't mean that I can compete with all these guys Zoe! I mean who am I compared to golden boy George or Jensen? They have great careers; all I am is a bartender. How am I good enough? I'm the town heartbreaker. Doesn't that tell you enough?" he laughed scathingly.

"NO. How can you say that? George is fickle and Jensen is kind of dull. I mean don't get me wrong, there great guys but they still have flaws, major ones. And for the record, your 'heartbreaker' reputation? You and I both know that's not completely you is it?"

He stared at me for a moment, before gently cupping my face with his hands, thumb grazing my cheek softly. He leaned in and our lips met. This was different that before. Before was full of need and urgency, but this, this was so gentle, so caring, that it made my heart pound, and my fingers unconsciously threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled away slightly and rested my forehead on his. We sat together, breathing each other's air for what could have been hours before I quietly broke the silence, hoping that it wouldn't break the spell of the moment.

"I choose you wade. You. For all your teasing and all our arguments, we have something real. We have a spark, even though I've only just realised it. I want you and from now on there will be no competition"

He laid back down with a grin and pulled me close, one leg curled around his thigh and my head buried into his shoulder, inhaling the musky scent that is uniquely him.

"Glad to hear it Doc'" I smiled against his skin and closed my eyes, content that I was finally where I wanted to be.

*knock*

I lifted my head and got up, grumbling under my breath at whoever was at the door. Wade rose too, straightening the dressing gown on my shoulders, with an annoyed but mischievous expression on his face. I smiled quizzically at him before moving to the door. I understood immediately what the expression was for, as he wrapped his arms around my waist possessively, clad only in his small white boxers. I chuckled and opened the door to face a soaked Lavon Hayes. I blushed furiously and wade relaxed slightly.

"Oh! Wade! I wasn't expecting you here." He winked to the man behind me suggestively, and I could feel his answering grin. "I just wanted to check you were okay cause I know you were stuck in the storm. I can see now that you are being well cared for, so I'll leave you now. Can I expect your absence in the morning?" he grinned cheekily and I giggled girlishly, that was the only answer he needed and he strolled off towards the house tossing a "have a good night!" over his shoulder.

"Wade Kinsella, what have you done to me? In about 4 hours you have reduced me to blushing and giggling like a teenage girl, however will I survive?" i turned and beamed at him playfully, making my gown slip slightly. His eyes darkened and i turned weak at the need in his expression.

He growled in my ear and lifted me up, carrying me to the bed, where he laid me down and crawled over me. "I'll show you how you'll survive Zoe" he whispered, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, before showing me exactly why I won't ever let him go.

* * *

**I hope it was okay and that you enjoyed reading the fluff my brain made up :)  
(Sorry for any mistakes!)**

**please review! x**


End file.
